Rain
by Elichi
Summary: [Yaoi] Who ever said prince charming had to be charming? And... an actual prince? Ok, now you're pushing it.


**Disclaimer:** Mk. All those who think I OWN Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or basically anything mentioned in my story aside from the things noted, say 'Aye'. sound of crickets

That's what I thought.

**Summary: **So far we know… nothing : ) READ!

**Pairings:** The obvious and oh-so-smexy pairing of CloudxSquall. …is there an abbrev for that?

Like uh… Sqoud or Cleon, or maybe Leoud?

**AN:** Cackling Yes! **Another** story! And yes! I should be updating 'Disclaimer' but instead decided to post this! Sowwy, but this idea just kinda kept buggin me till I decided to write it. Don't worry though! (not like you were anyway) I shall have another chapter of Disclaimer up super soon, promise! Who am I promising again?

_**NOTE:**_ This story is dedicated to **Ultimate Sorceress**, cuz she's freakin awesome and my Hero. I highly suggest you go and read some (if not all) of her stories cuz she's like an amazing authoress._AND_** Riku-Stalker**, cuz she mega pwns and is like the coolest, and one of the best writers on this site! So, after you read this, mosey on over to their sites and read their Über awesome stories!

**Warnings:** Yes people, it's Yaoi. Could it ever be anything else? No, because that would be blasphemy. It shall be including graphing sex AKA lemony goodness (later), Cussing (within the first 18 lines of the story), maybe rape (what's a story without rape?), and just any other random ish my retarded mind cares to think of and tell my hands to type. Enjoy!

**1: Where Do We Go From Here**

Rain…

Rain…

And more RAIN!

God, why do you hate me so?... eh scratch that question, seeing as how I don't believe in you anyway.

I sat on my window ceil, staring out as the vast amounts of water poured down from the heavens, and to the colorless mountains (hey whites a shade not a color ya know?). Wishing, wishing to be somewhere other than here. Where is here you ask? Well let me start from the beginning.

_**Three days prior…**_

"Cloud! Oi Cloud, come down here!"

"Can't. Busy. You. Here." I shout back, in hopes that the man who wants me (possibly the laziest person in Destiny Island… no wait, I take that back, that title goes to Phil, so the second laziest… wait, I'm actually not that lazy, heh. Just, comfortable? Eh.) to walk down the 2 flights of stairs for some unknown reason, will leave me alone.

"Cloud!"

"Whyy-y???" I whine/ask.

"Because I have something I need to talk to you about. Now get your fat ass down here. Now!" he barks.

"But-But, we're talking now aren't we?" wait… "Hey bastard! I don't have a fat ass either!"

"Strife." Warning tone.

"…"

"Stri-fe." Angry tone.

"…"

"STRIFE!" Time to hide.

"…I have Shrimp Chow Mein." Not what I was expecting, but I'll take it.

I'm down the stairs, chopsticks and Chow Mein box in hand faster than you can blink.

"Psh, I knew food would work… Fat ass…"

I let that one slide, seeing as how he bought me Chinese food, well that and the fact that my mouth is full. I jump up on the black marble Island we have, deciding to sit and finish slurping the tasty food there.

"So sup Seph?" I ask in between bites.

He tears his mako green eyes away from my vacuum of a mouth and looks into my eyes, seemingly trying to regain his train of thought. Jee, after tens years of living together you'd think he'd be used to my eating habits by now. Walking over to the counter and picking up a box of Chow Mein as well, he looks back over at me. "The president has decided to reassign me to Balamb Garden. I start Monday."

I just sit there, mid-slurp, noodles half hanging out of my mouth.

Finally finding my voice; managing to let out a small "Oh" looking back down at the depleting box of Shrimp Chow Mein in my hand. I try not to think about it, but the thought of being left behind again just keeps flowing into my mind.

'_I'm alone again, only this time, with absolutely nowhere else to go. I have no more family to go to. No friends that could take me in. I'm not old enough to buy a house of my own, nor do I have the funds to afford such a thing. I'm alone. Again. Again they lied to me… only this time, so did he. Is there truly no one who wants me?'_

Sitting there musing over my thoughts, I am snapped back to reality by Sephiroth's voice, as he begins talking again.

"Apparently the president is having some trouble in Balamb Garden, which I am not at leave to tell you about obviously, but to sum it up, President Dumbass is having some difficulties establishing a suitable relationship with the king of Balamb Garden. Although I can't see how, as far as I've heard from the dipshit diplomats that have _tried_ to set up an alliance with them, their king is as dumb, if not even _more so_ than, our president. Although I don't know how that is possible." He whispers under his breath, making me snicker. "And as we all know, Balamb Garden has the largest, and most well trained army known to man. We only fall in rank at second, so we obviously need them as our allies. Although, if that dumb idiot of a president would just put me back in charge of the armed forces, we would be number one, and wouldn't need to be sucking up to some snobby king. I would-"

Right about there I stopped listening, knowing how Sephiroth can get when talking about the president and how _wrong_ he was in replacing his title of 'General', and appointing him as 'Chief of Protocol' instead.

I am alerted to the fact that he is finished complaining by him clearing his throat.

"But I digress, back to the point, I am being sent to woe the king and whatever have you… don't see why the stupid little bint didn't just send me in the first place. Idiot."

I place my empty carton down on the countertop and grab another box, mixing some Fried Rice in with the Chow Mein. I resume eating, choosing to not dwell on what is to come, and put an impassive look on my face.

"So, if you would be so kind as to have your shit packed by Friday night, it would be very much appreciated. Our plane leaves at 5:45 A.M. on Saturday, so I am expecting to be out of the house by 4 A.M. sharp."

I choke on a piece of shrimp I was consuming. "Excuse me?" I ask as calmly as I can.

He smirks, seemingly knowing exactly as to what had been plaguing my earlier thoughts.

"What? You didn't think I just up and leave you here to fend for yourself did you? Damn, not even I am that evil." He holds my gaze for a while longer, emerald eyes shimmering with mischievousness.

I glare at him, smirk clear on his face for me to see as he grabs a box of Kung Pow Chicken. '…That. Bastard. He knew exactly what he was putting me through.'

I pick up a spoon and throw it at his head, "You're such a jackass!"

"Well honestly, as if I would just leave you here dear little cousin. I've grown rather accustom to having you around after all these years. You know, you're like one of those fish that survive off staying near to, and eating off of a shark."

He dodges another projectile thrown at his head, walking over to me and ruffling my hair. I smack his hand away.

"And besides, the president thinks it'd be a good idea to have you tag along, seeing as how King Loire has kids himself, although I'm not too sure how old they are, you might just end up having to babysit a prince or two haha."

I smack him in the back of the head, jumping off the island and walking over to the fridge, grabbing two Arizona Ice Tea's, tossing one to Seph. He catches it, smiling. I hop back on the island, opening my Tea and taking a big gulp. As I pick up my carton of food once more I notice the smile slip off his face, eyes distant as a more serious and sad look replaces it.

"I would never leave you though. You _do_ know that right? And it's not just because of the promise."

He looks over to me. I look down, not able to hold his gaze. Memories of ten years ago come flooding back into my mind.

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Looking back up at him I smile. He smiles back at me although I can still see the sadness in his eyes as he hugs me.

"Of course I know that. You love me too much. Can't blame you though, no one can resist my charm and sensual hotness. Although, you know it is a little wrong considering we're cousins and all. Well that and the fact that we're both guys. I'm not gay ya know, and if I was I would have higher standards. They'd have to be wayyy hotter." I say, hiding the smirk that is threatening to come forward in his shoulder.

He growls. Shoving me off him as I start to laugh. "Well I suppose you should start packing tonight and saying your goodbyes to your whole TWO friends." He snickers as I glare at him.

"Low blow Seph. Low Blow."

After dinner I head up to my room, empty boxes in tow.

'_I can't believe we're actually moving. I mean, sure I've been wishing to move out of this hell hole of a town for so long, but I never thought we actually would.'_

I stumble over to my bed, collapsing on it.

'_I really should be grateful though, I'll be able to start anew at a new school, without all of these rumors haunting me. Hell I might even be able to make some friends.'_

I smile at that thought. I love being social, but ever since my parents died I just stuck with my friends I already had. I was happy with the friends I'd had, but then my best friend, Zack, had to move away due to his father. His father also works for the president and was moved away on some secret mission, because of that I don't even know were Zack ended up.

I sigh, rolling over and curling into my comforter.

"Only three more days…" I mutter to myself, drifting off into the black abyss that is sleep.

---

I awoke Saturday morning bright and early… well, I suppose when awakening at 2 A.M. that wouldn't exactly be considered bright, because the sun hasn't exactly even come up yet… Whatever.

I slowly crawled out of my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and heading off to the shower. Now, I'm sure no one wants to hear of how I brushed my teeth, shampooed and conditioned my hair, or lathered up my body in soap and sensually proceeded to wash myself from head to toe, so I'll spare you the details.

Once dressed, I looked over at my clock. Seeing that it was 3:25, I quickly ran to one of my boxes and grabbed my pair of black converse, slipping them on. I walked over to my bed, grabbing my backpack and making sure it had my sketch pad and pencils, notebook, PSP, laptop, a few movies and the first 6 books of 'Gravitation' in it, I mean hey, it was a 10 hour flight! I stood, slipping my backpack onto my shoulder and pocketing my IPod and cell phone. Looking around the room, I nodded my head to myself, satisfied that I had everything I needed.

I glanced at the clock that now read 3:40, deciding I had enough time to grab breakfast, I ran down the stairs two at a time and into the kitchen. Only to be ushered out the door by Sephiroth.

"Hey! Come on I'm hungry and we still have 20 minutes!"

"The limos already outside, we have to go." He said shoving me towards the door.

"But-"

"There's food in the car."

I turned on my heel and ran to the limo, promptly jumping in and grabbing a croissant, nibbling on it.

I heard a quiet "fat ass" being mumbled as Sephiroth got into the car. I chose to ignore him, nibbling on the flaky rich crescent-shaped roll in favor of arguing over that comment, as the car drove off the airport.

I had already eaten four croissants, two apples and drunken 3 boxes of Chocolate Silk Milk by the time we merged onto the highway. I gazed out the window, munching on some grapes and watching the buildings pass by, Sephiroth sitting next to me, grumbling over some paperwork.

I quickly found myself spacing out, and recalling conversation I'd had with Sephiroth yesterday.

_It was my last day of school, and I was leaving school, I was all too glad to be walking through the front doors for the last time._

_Taking a step outside the school doors, I stretched lazily yawning. I just stood on the steps, staring at the students passing me by in their haste to get home or wherever else they could be going. Sighing I looked to the sky._

'_Whatever.'_

_Walking down the steps, I head towards Fenrir (my motorcycle). Swinging a leg over and sticking the key into the ignition I start __up Fenrir. I glance at the school one last time, remembering all the memories, good and bad, that had happened behind those walls, before racing off towards the house._

"_I'm home!"_

"_In the kitchen."_

_I walk into the kitchen, seeing Sephiroth sitting at the table, checking over our tickets one last time._

"_Ok, so tell me again-"_

"_I got a 'job transfer' to Radiant Garden. We're moving. We leave tomorrow at 4 A.M. sharp. It's a ten hour flight-"_

"_Ok ok smartass just skip to the part about school."_

"_Pushy. I was just getting to that. You'll be attending a private school. There's no need to worry about the whole language barrier, because that's were all the rich kids go to school and their fathers and mothers want them to get the best education they can, so that means learning English. You already have your class schedule, and you will be starting Monday. So you wont be missing any school really. Sure the classes may be a little off from the ones you had here in how far along they are, but essentially they're the same, so you really shouldn't have any trouble."_

"_Right."_

"_Now are you finished packing?"_

_I grumble a quick 'yes' noticing a box of pizza on the counter and heading over._

"_Good because the movers will be here tomorrow, make sure you have everything you want in boxes or else it will be left behind."_

_I'm not even listening as he says this, choosing to ignore him in favor of the pizza I'm currently inhaling._

I snap out of my thoughts, as the car pulls up in front of the airport. Stepping out we begin the long and bothersome process of flying.

One hour and Twenty-five minutes later, I find myself sitting on the airplane, having made it through security alive.

"Good morning passengers and thank you for cho-"

I groan, shoving my earphones in my ears and drowning out the annoying voice of the pilot with the sound of My Chemical Romance.

I look out the window, watching as we lift off and then turn my attention to the screen in front of me.

I groan again as 'Pretty Woman' starts playing.

'_God this is going to be a long flight.'_

* * *

Ya, that was probably the crappiest chapter known to man. My brain is refusing to work right now, and I just wanted to get the first chapter over with so I could start with the better stuff. Anywho, hopefully I didn't put you off too much with this chapter. The next chapter will be WAY better, and include a Smexy brunet. Promise! 


End file.
